


We Were Grocery Shopping, What The Hell Happened?

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a fail and then a BAMF, Crack, Dean gets Cas feels, fluff if you squint, unexpected hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamburger, soap, instant coffee, mustard and fucking lettuce. Five things. That’s all Dean went to the grocery store for. Five things. How did it come to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Grocery Shopping, What The Hell Happened?

Dean pulled up in the Impala with a purr of the engine. He was just about to get out when Cas popped in with the tell-tale rustle of feathers, scaring the ever loving shit out of him. Dean jerked so hard he almost smacked his head against the glass window. “Shit Cas, gimme some warning or something!” Dean grumbles. Cas gives him a kicked puppy look.

“I’m sorry, Dean. What are you doing, here?” Cas questions, sitting rigidly in the seat and glaring at the store. Dean raises an eyebrow. Seriously. He’s at the grocery store. What would he be doing? Hunting? Not here. Not now.

“Shopping. Come on,” he states, patting Cas’ arm.

***

Cas holds the basket like it is some sort of life line. The poor guy looked at the aisles with his head tilted to the side in the most adorable way. He trailed behind Dean and on more than one occasion Dean felt a hand brush the back of his jacket. Cas was like a small child, afraid of being left behind. Dean suppressed a happy grin. “We need hamburger, soap, instant coffee, mustard and lettuce for Sam,” Dean says to Cas over his shoulder. Cas nods distractedly. Dean shakes his head and keeps walking. Cas is an angel, surely he’ll be able to fend for himself in a grocery store.

Dean picks up the mustard and lettuce handing them to Cas to put in his basket. Cas trots after Dean like a proud little dog. He almost looks like he’s daring someone to ask what he’s doing, so he can reply in kind.

Dean walks over to the meat, expecting Cas to be following behind like he had been this whole time. But when he turns around; Cas isn’t there. Dean sighs. “Shit,” he curses under his breath. Walking slowly, Dean checks down each aisle. After the fifth, he’s about to give up. Cas must have gotten bored with the shopping and zapped back to wherever he is when he isn’t with the Winchesters. _One more,_ he promises himself, tilting his head to glance down the next aisle. A tan overcoat catches his eye. There he is. Dean strides down the aisle, not paying any attention to what’s in it. “Cas, what the hell are you doing?” he asks when he reaches the angel. Cas turns to him, a box in his hands. “What is that?” Dean asks quietly. Cas holds it out to him like a peace offering. Dean feels the blush rush up his neck like fire. “Cas!” he exclaims, grabbing the box and practically throwing it back on the shelf.

“What?” he questions, tilting his head to the side like an inquisitive bird. “What’s wrong, Dean?” he whispers, leaning forward. Dean looks at him incredulously, before taking in the rest of the aisle.

“Cas, this is the lady hygiene section! And those were tampons!” Dean hisses, blushing furiously. He grabs Cas by the hand and hauls him out of the aisle. Cas stumbles trying to keep pace with the mortified hunter, basket clanging against his leg.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas apologises, his brows creeping together again, “What is a tampon? What do they do?” Dean’s mouth drops open. His flush darkens.

“It’s Ok, just they um… are for women… down there… at certain times in the month. Urg I don’t want to be explaining this to you! Ask Sam! Here,” he drops the hamburger into the basket. Soap and coffee, then we can go,” Dean mutters stalking off, mortification rolling off him in waves.

***

By the time they’re making their way back to the checkouts, Dean is exhausted. Next time Sam can go get the few things they’ve run out of. This is ridiculous; they’ve been in the store for almost an hour. Dean’s walking like a man on a mission, head down, and shoulders forward. No one would even suspect he hunted monsters for a living. He rounds a corner, but is jerked back by a fist in the back of his jacket. If not for Cas holding him up he would have fallen on his ass. “What the hell, Cas?” he grumbles, shrugging himself out of Cas’ hold. “Seriously…,” he trails off when he sees Cas’ face, immediately going on high alert. Cas was going into warrior angel mode; hard expression, straight back making himself look bigger and more intimidating. “Cas?”

“Demons,” Cas says. That one word explains it all. Dean reaches for Ruby’s knife under his jacket, still attempting to look normal.

“Where?” he whispers, eyes scanning the people around him, nobody looked out of the ordinary. He is confused, where’re the demons? “Cas?” I don’t see anything.”

“Over by the oranges, Dean,” Cas states blandly, stepping in front of the hunter, protectively. Dean rolls his eyes at the alpha-angel display. He can take care of himself. He’s proved it over and over again, yet his heart still does a little flutter at the fact that Cas cares enough to want to protect Dean. Dean pears around Cas’ shoulder, there are two men placing oranges in the plastic bags provided. They look completely normal. But then again, Cas can see their true form, Dean can only see the meat suit unless they intentionally flash their black eyes. “I shall smite them now,” Cas says, looking like he’s readying himself to disappear and reappear right on the demons.

“Yeah—wait what!? No! Cas!” Dean splutters, grabbing the trench coat in a vain attempt to keep Cas by his side. The last thing he needs is to explain his way out of Cas smiting two seemingly normal people in broad daylight in front of God knows how many people.  “Cas no, you can’t smite them _right now!_ ”  he hisses, glancing around them, nobody is paying any attention to them and Dean breathes a sigh of relief. Right, he has to think of a plan before Cas goes all smitey angel on their asses.

***

Dean paces up and down a few aisles, tasking Cas with keeping an eye on the demons. “Make sure they don’t leave. Or if they do, _tell me_.” He had told the angel before stalking away, shoving a hand through his hair. He contemplated calling Sam for backup. It was only a five minute drive from the motel to the grocery store; Sam could be here in ten minutes. He idly fingered the wrappers of the assorted chocolate bars in the confectionary aisle. Screw it. He digs his phone out of his jacket pocket. Punching in Sam’s number he waited while the phone dialled.

“Dean,” Sam answers.

“We have a bit of a problem,” he says quietly, beginning to walk back to Cas.

“What?” Sam asks suspiciously, there is rustling in the background; it sounds like Sam is finishing up whatever he’s doing to join Dean at a moment’s notice.

“Demons,” Dean says bluntly, coming up behind Cas, who had gravitated over to the deli; watching the two demons pick out sausages.

“Where are you? I’ll be there in a few,” Sam says. It sounds like he’s already out the motel door.

“Grocery store, you know the one on the corner?”

“Yeah. Give me a minute. You need anything from the trunk?” Sam’s voice jerks, like he’s running; he most likely is.

“Holy water.”

“Ok.”

Dean hung up turning his eyes to the demons. They still haven’t done anything particularly threatening. But demons are demons. “Is Sam making his way to us?” Cas asks gruffly. Dean nods, eyes never leaving the demons.

“We need a distraction…” Dean says distractedly. “We look like a pair of creepers, just staring at them.” Dean scans the shelves. Dairy surrounded them; yogurt and cheese and what the fuck is that? He picks up a container holding some kind of white stuff. It looks healthy, he puts it back with a distasteful look.

They wait in silence for a moment, Cas staring at the demons like he’s seriously considering going against Dean and just smiting them on the spot. Dean’s getting antsy. Where the hell is Sam? He paces up and down the aisle. Then, right on queue a mop of hair in top of a giant moose sized man pokes into the aisle. Sam strides towards them, a questioning look on his face. “Where are they?” he asks quietly. Dean nods to the two men, who are making their way down another aisle. Sam nods. “Got a plan?” Dean glares at him.

“I’m thinking!” His eyes flick over something red on the wall. Before stopping completely: fire alarm. “Now I’ve got a plan,” he says, nudging Cas. “Fire alarm.” Cas nods, striding over to the red box, he glances over his shoulder before punching the glass, it shatters and then the store is filled with a wailing. “Shit,” Dean curses, staring at the demons. They’re eyes flick black for a quarter of a second and then they’re making their way out. Quickly. He follows. Sam at his heels.

He’s just about caught up to them when they turn as one. “Dean Winchester,” one snickers. He has black hair and dark eyes and an evil smirk on his face. Dean drops into a defensive position, pulling out the knife. The demons don’t look deterred. “And Sam, the other. We’ve been watching you follow us around. I was wondering when you were going to strike. Nice job with the alarm, by the way. Gives us a bit of cover when he drag your lifeless bodies out of here,” the demon taunts.

“Doubtful,” Sam smirks, flinging Holy water on the two. They jump back, scalded. Dean takes this as his queue, slashing out with the knife, narrowly missing a stack of tomato soup. The demon dodges, throwing on of the cans at him. Dean ducks, cursing. “Cas?” Sam shouts, following the demon’s lead and throwing whatever he can get his hands on at them. One of the aluminium tins hits the blonde demon in the head; he swears, lunging at Sam, he barely gets out the first line of the exorcism before the demon is on him, knocking him to the ground. Dean stands, about to throw himself on top of the demon.  

That is until Cas appears, pressing his open palm to the demon’s forehead. The demon screams, heavenly light scorching him from the inside out, the two hunters squeeze they’re eyes shut against the blinding light. The corpse drops to the ground, eyes burnt out. “Thanks Cas,” Sam gasps, eyes scanning the aisle, it looks like a bomb had gone off. Items lie everywhere, tomato soup, painting the ground and helves like blood.

“Er, he’s running!” Dean yells, making chase after the dark haired demon; knife in hand. The demon dodges aisles, making his way to the back door. He bursts outside; two hunters on his tail; Sam shouting exorcisms as he goes. Once outside, the demon makes to leave his meat suit. Dean panics, “Shit!” he mumbles and on instinct, flings the knife towards the demon’s back. It spins head over head and buries itself right between the man’s shoulder blades. In that moment Cas slams a hand over the demon’s face; light flaring up between his fingers. The demon lets out a gurgled scream, dropping to his knees; dead.

The three stand there for a moment, catching their breath. “We should get out of here,” Sam says, as sirens join the ever shrieking fire alarm. Cas nods, disappearing. Dean looks at Sam, a smirk on his face. Sam just shakes his head.

***

Later on the road, Dean has a realisation. It cuts him off mid lyric. Sam glances at him, noticing Dean stop singing. “What?” he questions, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t get the shopping,” he says glumly. Sam gives him an incredulous look.

“Seriously!?” he exclaims. Dean nods, pouting exaggeratedly. Sam drops his head into his hands in exasperation. “I don’t even want to know what goes on inside that head of yours. Cas just smit two demons in the damn grocery store, you tripped the fire alarm, the fire brigade _and_ cops came. And now you’re worried that we didn’t get our shopping!? I’m pretty sure we destroyed that aisle too!” Sam rants. Dean shrugs, turning the volume up on the radio. Aerosmith’s _Dude (Looks Like a Lady)_ blaring out.


End file.
